Waiting for the Right Kind of Pilot
by conventgirlvampire
Summary: He knows she wants to escape. He just wishes she would trust him with her heart. Male!Rachel


**Title:** Waiting for the Right Kind of Pilot

**Characters/Pairings:** Faberry, past Hummelberry

**Word Count:** 1,792

**Spoilers:** None

**Summary:** He knows she wants to escape. He just wishes she would trust him with her heart.

**Notes: **Um...I was listening to old Savage Garden songs and this came out. It has the potential to be a universe of its own but I don't know yet.

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, _Glee_ isn't mine. Title and song is Savage Garden's _To the Moon and Back_.

* * *

**Waiting for the Right Kind of Pilot**

He walks into the choir room, arms crossed as he took a seat in the back of the room. He does not want to be there anymore but he cannot help it. It has turned from haven to hell but _she_ is still there and he needs to be there, no matter how he feels about most of them.

The first to walk into the room after him is Kurt. Neither of them can look each other in the eye, the aftermath of their brief but intense relationship the first crack in his defences that would eventually lead to his very messy downfall.

Like the first drop of rain before a storm, the other boy's entrance signals the steady arrival of the other members of the glee club. Thankfully the only ones to pay him any notice are Sam and Brittany. They are the only allies he has left and he will be forever grateful for that.

He waits a few more minutes for their director to arrive but, when it becomes apparent that Mr. Schuester is late, he stands up, his guitar in hand. Hesitantly he makes his way to the centre of the room, praying to a god he barely believes in that his message will get through.

The moment he starts to strum all eyes turn to him. Most of the club may hate him but he knows that they will still be attracted to the drama of his life. So long as it helps him in his mission he can deal with it.

_She's taking her time making up  
the reasons  
To justify all the hurt inside  
Guess she knows from the smile  
and the look in their eyes  
Everyone's got a theory about the  
bitter one  
They're saying, "Mamma never loved  
her much"  
And, "Daddy never keeps in touch  
That's why she shies away from  
human affection"  
But somewhere in a private place  
She packs her bags for outer space  
And now she's waiting for the right  
kind of pilot to come  
And she'll say to him  
She's saying_

_I would fly to the moon & back if_  
_you'll be..._  
_If you'll be my baby_  
_Got a ticket for a world where we_  
_belong_  
_So would you be my baby?_

_She can't remember a time when she_  
_felt needed_  
_If love was red then she was colour_  
_blind_  
_All her friends they've been tried for_  
_treason_  
_And crimes that were never defined_  
_She's saying, "Love is like a barren_  
_place,_  
_And reaching out for human faith is_  
_Is like a journey I just don't have a_  
_map for"_  
_So baby's gonna take a dive and_  
_Push the shift to overdrive_  
_Send a signal that she's hanging_  
_All her hopes on the stars_  
_What a pleasant dream_  
_Just saying_

_I would fly to the moon & back if_  
_you'll be..._  
_If you'll be my baby_  
_Got a ticket for a world where we_  
_belong_  
_So would you be my baby?_

_(hold on... hold on...)_

_Mamma never loved her much_  
_And Daddy never keeps in touch_  
_That's why she shies away from_  
_human affection_  
_But somewhere in a private place_  
_She packs her bags for outer space_  
_And now she's waiting for the right_  
_kind of pilot to come_  
_And she'll say to him_  
_Just saying_

_I would fly to the moon & back if_  
_you'll be..._  
_If you'll be my baby_  
_Got a ticket for a world where we_  
_belong_  
_So would you be my baby?_

_I would fly to the moon & back if  
you'll be...  
If you'll be my baby  
Got a ticket for a world where we  
belong  
So would you be my baby?_

He never focuses on one face while he sings, choosing instead to let his eyes wander around the room. He does not want to see their reactions, the disgust and the anger that will no doubt be there. He does not want to see the broken sadness in one pair of eyes in particular.

When he finishes Brittany is the first to move, practically flying from her seat to hug him. He can feel Santana's glare but he does not care. It feels nice to have someone actually give a damn about him for once and he is not about to give that up.

Sam is the only other person to move and, like Brittany, wraps him up in a tight embrace that no other football player would have dared to initiate. He is bisexual and Sam is straight but the other boy has never cared about that. They both know too much about each other to hold back on affection.

When the two blondes finally release him he joins them to sit through the rest of glee. Mr. Schuester finally makes his presence known but he tunes the man out. By this point he is only there because his friends asked it of him so really, he has no reason to pay attention.

By the time glee is over he is partially asleep, a combination of sleepless nights and Schuester's lecture luring him into the Sandman's arms. He is shaken awake by an angry Santana who pins him to the chair, so close to him that he can almost taste her skin.

"Not that I'm not enjoying the view," he snarks, making it a point to look at her golden breasts but what can I do for you belle?"

"Keep your hands off of Brittany," she snarls and then flushes when she registers what he has said, "and don't call me that."

"Why not? Are you suggesting that you're not incredibly beautiful, sexy, talented, appealing…?"

He probably should not be flirting like this with Santana but he cannot help himself. He wants to make her squirm, wants to get revenge for all that she had done to him without actually hurting her. Besides, she is not the one he wants.

"Ray-Ray," Brittany says, picking up her girlfriend, "don't tease San like that."

"Of course, Britt," he says as he stands. "Forgive my temporary lapse. I was just fooling around and I didn't mean anything by it. I'll see you tomorrow, cherie?"

Brittany's answering smile is all he needs to see before he turns and walks through the door. He wishes that she could be the one holding his heart captive but he knows that she is meant for the girl currently in her arms. That will never change.

* * *

As soon as he collapse onto his bed a warm body slides onto his. He refuses to open his eyes, choosing instead to run his fingers through hair he knows to be the colour of sunlight while he brings his other hand to rest on a slender back.

He can feel tears wetting his t-shirt but still he does not speak. The girl in his arms does not need him to. All she needs, all she wants at the moment is the comfort of physical contact, of being hold and he is more than willing to give it to her.

"Time," she says, "I just need a little more time."

* * *

He does not jump when his locker slams shut. He has been expecting this for quite some time and is only surprised that it had not occurred sooner.

"What do you want Kurt?" he asks, leaning back against the lockers behind him with his arms crossed. "I'm rather busy today, so please, do hurry."

"What was that yesterday? Who were you singing to?"

"I don't see how that's any of your concern, Hummel."

As he speaks he notices the way Kurt is slowly getting closer to him. It is not uncomfortable, per se, but he does not want her to get the wrong idea. He can already see her behind the other boy, her eyes never leaving his.

He can still feel her on him, feel the way she clung to him as if he was the only thing anchoring her to this life. She needs him in a way she had never needed anyone before, needs him in a way he had never been needed before.

"You broke up with me Rayden," Kurt hisses, bringing him back to reality. "I think I deserve to know why."

"No, you don't. Not really."

"Are you really going to do this now? Tell me you don't feel anything."

Before he can reply Kurt's lips are pressed against his as he is pushed back into the locker door. Just like before he can feel his cock stir and his eyes slide shut as the other boy moulds himself against him.

Kurt moans and he is suddenly brought back to his senses in time to see her running away from them. He pushes his ex-boyfriend away, confused and angry at himself for forgetting, for giving in so easily.

Kurt tries to move closer once more but he holds a hand out to stop him.

"Don't," he says, his tone almost pleading. "Just…don't."

He does not wait for a response before turning and following after her. He knows where she will go. He goes there too and he knows how much of a safe place it is for them both.

When he walks through the auditorium doors and sees her seated at the piano he pauses and just observes her. Of the three cheerleaders in glee club she is the classic beauty. She is also the broken girl he cannot help but want to fix, especially now when she looks like she is on the edge of giving up.

"Why'd you come after me?" she asks, her eyes still on the keyboard. He can tell that she wants to play but she holds herself back. "I thought you were with Kurt."

"I didn't want to leave you alone," he says, moving to the stage once more. When he finally comes to stand next to her she shifts so that he can sit on the piano bench as well. "I don't like it when you're alone."

"You don't have to look after me all the time. You can even get back together with Kurt, if you want. After all, you still love him."

"No," he says pulling her into him and holding her as she fists his shirt, "I won't go back to him. I did love him but I'm _in love_ with you. I told you that already. It just…it takes a while to get over your first love, right?"

She nods but does not reply.

"I want to be with you. That song I sang to you yesterday? Our song? I want to be your astronaut Quinn. Please?"

"Yes," she whispers. "Yes."

With that she finally kisses him and he knows. In that moment, he knows that he will follow her, no matter where she goes.


End file.
